


Mellow Evenings

by DoYouSpice



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: i just needed something nice, i really don't know what to tag this, idk when this is set, if anyone can teach me how to have a conversation with trees hmu, percy is there for a second, this is just calm and warm and nice because that's what i need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouSpice/pseuds/DoYouSpice
Summary: Keyleth finds peace by the Sun Tree.That's it.This is just a small thing I wrote while sitting by my own favourite ancient oak tree, wishing I could talk to it and listen to some of that ancient forest wisdom. Moral of the story, if you feel anxious sit by a tree, feel better, stay safe.
Relationships: Keyleth & Sun Tree
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mellow Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, even though there isn't really any plot. This is just for the feeling of it.

“Hey Sun Tree,” she said, sitting back against the trunk and closing her eyes as her conscience connected with that of the massive tree.

“Hey Keyleth,” the familiar voice filled her head, leading her to the place within herself that felt like home despite being so far from it, veiling the passing by busy townsfolk and playing children like they were mere ghosts of a different time.

She had grown quite attached to the tree, confiding in it regularly and keeping the both of them company. She really felt like they had something special here and it never failed to calm her when she needed it.

“How are you doing?” she asked as she was letting her head sink back against the rough-barked tree-trunk.

“Nothing terribly troubling here,” the Sun Tree assured. “Didn’t change much.” 

“That's good! That's good. Townsfolk doing good?”

“Yeah,” it confirmed once again with all the sincerity and calm that she was looking for, “doing their best.”

Keyleth took a slow breath, basking in the warmth of their connection and evening sunrays alike. It was good to be able to just enjoy simply existing in a space like this, welcome and safe and homely.

“Are you enjoying the sun?” she asked, thoughts wandering to the bright blue sky that had been out all day, the sun warming the wood her back rested against and the ground she was sitting on.

“It’s real nice,” the tree agreed, “seems to relax you, too.”

“You’re always so observant,” Keyleth hummed with a smile on her face, warming her from the inside. 

The answer the tree gave was a simple mental hum of conformation, sending rays of sparkling warmth and deep love through Keyleth’s body, tingling where her hands touched the thick roots disappearing into the ground to her sides and her head rested against the trunk.

“I haven’t seen any climbing children in some time,” she mentioned because she really hadn’t.

“They’re still doing it. Still as enthusiastic as always,” the emotion coming with the information wasn’t quite distaste, but it was nothing akin to content either.

“Huh,” she said for lack of a better reply.

For a moment they enjoyed the sun in silence, each on their own combined by the fine strings of magic, making them so close, combining their consciences and providing companionship where it was much needed.

As the sun sank lower in the sky the colours around them exploded into warm yellows and oranges and reds, setting everything ablaze in the best way possible. It was especially obvious how fast the sun really moved across the sky now; now that it was so close to disappearing. The same was true when it was rising. It seemed to sprint across the sky like it could not wait to be watching over the world whereas during the day when it crawled towards its zenith and left it behind it seemed to take its time, slow and mellow with no haste to make it towards the horizon. Slow and mellow, emitting just as much patience and relaxing energy as the Sun Tree did whenever she visited it.

A thought crossed Keyleth’s mind. “Do you feel Pelor’s presence less when the sun is down?”

“I mean…” There was another moment of silence. “He’s not as present as he used to be anyways. But I guess the nights are slightly colder. Just means we get to wait for another sunrise. One day ends, the next will come. That’s just how things are,” the Sun Tree said.

“Yeah,” Keyleth breathed. The warm, patient words flooding through her and melting away any semblance of tension there had been in her muscles and mind. “I guess you’re right.”

“‘f course I am. Everything ends - that’s how space for new things is made.”

Keyleth hummed, watching the sun sink below where she could see it, disappearing but not yet taking the last light with it.

As the vibrant reds and oranged turned grey, announcing the coming night, she felt the spell fade out, giving a mental wave to the Sun Tree before she lost the connection entirely. There was a faint ‘good night, Kiki,’ then she was alone in her head again.

Staying where she was Keyleth drew her knees towards her chest and slung her arms around her legs, clasping them and looking around. She took her time, consciously feeling the lasting warmth of the ground in stark contrast to the noticeably cooling air on her face. Small lights were being lit here and there with the quickly fading daylight, keeping the town square illuminated enough so even the humans had no trouble seeing their surroundings.

Keyleth watched a small group of children running around, playing a game she wasn’t familiar with. They seemed to enjoy themselves greatly, however, and Keyleth basked in their joyful giggles and shouts until they were sprinting off to their respective homes for the night. The sound of their playing was replaced by singing and laughing and drunken conversations sounding out of the tavern by the market square.

Whitestone was healing, in every way possible, and the best proof was the citizens being able to let their guard down somewhat.

Keyleth stayed where she was, tempted to speak to the tree again but never committing to it. It somehow just didn’t feel right.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting by the Sun Tree like that, lost in thought so much that she didn’t even notice the person approaching her before it was towering over her.

Looking up, she took the tankard that was being offered to her silently.

“Mind if I join you?” Percy aked and Keyleth made an inviting motion with her hand, offering a space beside her.

The sweet smell of honey wine filled her senses as she lifted the tankard to take a sip. With the stars glistening above them they sat in companionable silence, a shared smile between them when their eyes met.

Content with how things were.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos, they mean a lot to me ♥


End file.
